


Fall More In Love Everyday

by babychannieyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cute, Felix is Very Cautious, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day, boys in lingerie, hyunjin is cute, slightly aged up characters, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannieyo/pseuds/babychannieyo
Summary: pretty much, it's valentine's day, hyunjin celebrates it like a boss and felix can't stop telling his boyfriend he looks good.





	Fall More In Love Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> happy (early) valentine's day cuties !!! also not @ how typical valentine's day themed this is but it's cute okay,,,, valentine's day never gets old  
> (also can u tell i love the colours pink and red oof)
> 
> i never get anyone else to beta (i re read like twice) so if there's any mistakes pls let me know so i can edit uwu !!
> 
> ofc title is from 5sos Valentine shsjsdsk

Hyunjin arrived home from work a little earlier than usual, pink and red peeking through the somewhat clear plastic shopping bags on his arms. Trying his hardest to slip off his shoes at the doorstep without letting any bags slide off of his arms, Hyunjin kicked them off in the general direction of the shoe rack, he’s got a lot to do he can fix them later. Keys thrown into the cat shaped bowl on the kitchen counter and bags placed on the table, Hyunjin starts unpacking. Once the snacks were put away in the pantry and fridge, he begins to work on the rest of the apartment.

Valentine’s Day is a crucial day for Hyunjin. Every year he does something, regardless if he has a partner or not, and this year was his second year to share one of his favourite days with Felix. The couple have been dating for almost two and a half years, they’ve been friends for much longer so Felix isn’t unfamiliar with Hyunjin’s need to make this day special.

Connecting his phone to the speaker in the living room, Hyunjin started decorating, working from the entry way all through the living room and kitchen, down the hallway and into their shared room. Felix had asked the older to move in with him only a few months ago, of course Hyunjin said yes. After an hour and a half of belting out lyrics and dancing while decorating, Hyunjin found himself freshly showered and dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a soft dress shirt of Felix’s. Making his way back to the kitchen he switched his playlist to the soft jazzy one that Felix is always playing when he’s winding down from a rough day.

Sitting down for the first time in a few hours, Hyunjin took in the soft atmosphere he had made. Pink and red heart banners that he hung from the ceiling fluttered slightly from the air-con, a vase of roses sat on the coffee table that was covered with a soft pink table cloth. The warm glow of the sunset bounced off all the decorations, creating a pink glow around their living room and Hyunjin felt fuzzy thinking about spending time with Felix while the other was basked in the rose light.

His thoughts of cuddling Felix and pressing soft kisses to his cheeks were interrupted as he heard the front door open. Scrambling to his feet he did a quick once over of the apartment, nodding to himself before smoothing down his shirt and quickly skipping to greet his boyfriend.

“Hey, babe, I’m home- “ Felix was cut off as he was enveloped in a very eager hug, arms pressed against his sides as Hyunjin’s face nuzzled into his neck.

Pulling back, the taller boy captured the other’s lips in a sweet kiss, swallowing Felix’s surprised laugh, hands reaching to cup the brunettes cheeks and moving down to rub his thumbs across his neck. Craning his neck to keep their lips pressed together, Felix leaned down a little to untie his shoes, almost stumbling over from the awkward position, his hand hitting the wall beside them to stop him toppling over onto his boyfriend. Happily humming, he broke the kiss, leaning in to cheekily lick across Hyunjin’s slightly swollen lips before taking off his other shoe. Straightening up he picked up his backpack from the ground and finally looked at Hyunjin properly.

“That’s my shirt,” Felix liked seeing Hyunjin in his clothes, it made him kind of giddy like there were butterfly wings tickling his stomach, “you look good.”

Softly blushing, Hyunjin grabbed the other’s hand and lead him through to the living room. He was right, Felix looked even better in the soft pink light than he thought, and Hyunjin’s chest tightened.

“You look good too, happy Valentine’s Day baby,” both boys giggled and Hyunjin spun around to go grab his phone.

“I was gonna make us dinner but I got kinda caught up with decorating,”

“You really went all out this year Jin, it’s cute, you’re so cute,” Felix sat on their couch in awe of the effort Hyunjin put in, the soft smile on his face didn’t compare to the warm, tingly feeling making its way from his belly to his chest.

With his back to Felix, Hyunjin called their favourite delivery, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the kitchen counter while he ordered some of their favourite dishes. Just as he was saying bye, he felt warmth against his back and hands on the waistband of his jeans. Turning around, Hyunjin smiled softly and took Felix's hands in his own, dropping quick pecks to the shorter's knuckles and pulling him to the couch to wrap him in his arms. Once dinner arrived, they ate and talked about their days, Hyunjin reenacting the argument that his class mates got into (there were a lot of wild arm gestures and screaming) and Felix explained how he was helping out a younger student figure out a routine for their assignment. They decided to switch on a rom com, because it was Valentine's and Hyunjin doesn't fall short. While watching the two main characters flit around each other and refuse to acknowledge their feelings, Hyunjin curled up into Felix's side and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. An arm circled around his hips and absentmindedly trailed up to rest on his waist. The older of the two sighed softly, huddling even closer to the other, eyes still watching as the lead female had a meltdown in front of her friends. Without thinking, he grabbed Felix's hand and linked together their fingers over his stomach.

Felix wasn't paying attention much to the movie honestly. He was actually more interested in whatever he could feel under Hyunjin's shirt. Running his hands across the silvery haired boy's stomach, he could feel edges and ridges that he concluded did not feel like how Hyunjin usually felt. Slowly moving his hand down the other's abdomen, he slipped his hand under Hyunjin's shirt, fingers splayed out on his cool skin. Felix looked down when his boyfriend let out a low hum.

"Your hands are warm," Hyunjin lifted his head to place an opened mouth kiss on the sitting boy's jaw, suddenly moving to press a line of kisses down his neck, stopping to suck softly at the base of Felix's neck.

Other hand coming up to cradle Hyunjin's jaw, Felix rubs circles on the other's belly before trailing up and resting against what he feels is lace and satin. Quirking his eyebrows, he smiles as Hyunjin huffs and sits up properly to straddle his hips. Felix melts into the kiss, and into Hyunjin's warmth, as the older softly sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Pulling away and a simple command of "bed," Felix nods and stands up to walk to their room, turning at the hallway to see Hyunjin unbuttoning his pants.

Hyunjin expected Felix to figure it out sooner, honestly, but maybe his boyfriend had wanted to stretch out the sweetness a little longer. Throwing his jeans onto the couch (he'll grab them later, he's got stuff to do now), he undoes the top two buttons of his (Felix's) shirt and walks to their room. Felix is sitting at the end of their bed, cheeks a little bit flushed and eyes wide when he sees Hyunjin enter. Sauntering towards the younger, he straddled the brunette once again, arms resting on his shoulders and hands threaded in his hair. Soft hands rested on his exposed thighs, gently gripping into the muscle as the two maintained eye contact, Hyunjin's head tilted slightly as he looked at the boy under him. Leaning down, the older boy's breath ghosted over Felix's lips. His own breath hitching, he wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap and leaned in to capture his lips. 

Their lips moved at a languid pace as they both took in the other, mouths opening willingly to let each other lick and suck. Low sounds encouraging Felix to kiss Hyunjin harder, swallowing his boyfriend's soft panting as he bit down onto his soft, pillowy bottom lip. Hands trailing up strong thighs and resting on Hyunjin's soft butt, a gasp left Felix and Hyunjin took that as an opportunity to capture the other's tongue between his lips and suck, drawing out a long, deep moan from the brown haired dancer. Separating from the other, Felix hiked up his shirt on the other, letting out a soft whine from what he saw. 

"Did you just- " 

"You're so hot," Ignoring the teasing tone Hyunjin had (and the question he was about to ask), Felix looked down to take in the soft pink and red lacy panties that his boyfriend was wearing. 

Connecting his lips to Hyunjin's neck and sucking pretty bruises onto his tan skin, Felix barely registered the other saying something, too caught up with how pretty the older looks. His hands grabbed Hyunjin's ass, pulling him further on to his lap, kissing up his neck now before licking into his mouth. Still not paying full attention, Felix was harshly pulled from his lustful daze when he was pinched on his side. A small yelp followed by a confused sound, he looked up at Hyunjin with furrowed eyebrows as the older leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

"I said, take it off," Hyunjin's voice was quiet and kind of shy, and Felix breathed out an 'okay' in response, moving to pull his shirt over his head. Hyunjin stopped him, hand landing on the younger's abs before blushing a little bit. 

"I mean, take off my shirt," Averting his eyes and slouching a little, Hyunjin was really, really turned on and the thought of Felix undressing him made his cock twitch in his panties. 

Felix was absolutely gone. His mind was a muddle of Hyunjin, soft skin and pink, everywhere there was pink. Hearing his boyfriend ask him to take off his shirt had him harder than he should be, dick straining against his pants as he nodded again, too turned on to say anything that didn't make him sound dumb. Eyes trailing down to his shirt that was hanging off his boyfriend's frame, his hands moved on their own to unbutton it, swallowing the saliva that had collected in his mouth. Usually he would tease himself for being so in love with the other dancer but right now he felt like his whole body was enveloped in a warm glow, like he was radiating pure love for Hyunjin. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Felix let it hang off Hyunjin's shoulders as he stared at the lace that covered the others lean body, hands moving to touch and feel skin through the pink garter belt adorned with small, velvety, red hearts. Kissing down Hyunjin's chest as he pushed his shirt off the older's body, Felix muttered into his skin how pretty and beautiful the other looked, sliding Hyunjin back off his lap a little to suck a hickey above the garter, tongue slipping out to lick over the bruise. 

"Do you like it?" Hyunjin grabbed Felix's face softly between his hands. 

"Love it so much, love you so much," Threading his fingers through one of Hyunjin's hands on his face, Felix pressed a kiss onto the older's palm. Hyunjin helped Felix pull off his shirt and slide off his pants, moving to lay down on their bed as he watched the younger pull his second leg from his jeans.

"So, since its Valentine's Day, you can choose what we get to do," Rolling his head to follow where Felix moved, Hyunjin let what he said rest comfortably in the air. 

Walking to their drawers to grab a condom and lube, Felix turned quickly at the statement, one eyebrow shooting up as he asked 'really,' eagerly moving to crawl up beside his boyfriend and kiss along his hip bones. Giggling, Hyunjin nodded, whispering a small 'anything,' and giggling harder when a happy smile spread across Felix's face. 

"Cute," Hyunjin giggled, suddenly sitting up to push at the other's shoulder when he felt his hip get bitten. 

Sitting back on his heels, Felix spread Hyunjin's legs apart before squirting some lube on the inside of his thighs, quickly reaching down to palm at the older's member over the panties. Moaning lowly, Hyunjin squirmed at the slick feeling of his thighs rubbing together as he was maneuvered onto his side, twisting his upper body so he could still look at his boyfriend. He gulped as he watched Felix discard his underwear, his hand softly stroking his hard dick as he moved once again in front of Hyunjin. Grabbing a pillow so he could lift Hyunjin's hips a bit, Felix lubed up his cock, running the tip lightly between the others thighs before asking if this was okay. Hearing Hyunjin moan out yes, Felix slid his dick between his thighs, moaning loudly at the wetness and the muscular thighs trapping his leaking member. 

Felix set a slow pace and Hyunjin loved it. He loved when they took it slow, made time to really love and cherish each other's bodies, just lay in this happy, blissed out space they created for themselves. The slow thrusts combined with the way Felix's dick rubbed against Hyunjin's covered one on each slide made the older's skin feel like lava, hot and melty. Trailing a hand down to his chest, he teased one of his nipples through the fabric of the bralette, hips jumping at the sensitivity. Moaning louder now, Hyunjin played with his nipples, taking turns at twisting and pinching them through the lace, hips unable to keep still as he tried to gain friction every time Felix's cock peeked between his thighs and nudged against his balls. Not wanting to ruin the pretty underwear any more, Hyunjin pulled them down to let the head of his dick rest against his stomach, precum leaving a pretty sheen on his tan skin. 

Going this slow was torturous but in the best way for Felix, but his pace was being thrown off with Hyunjin's writhing and the need to get off soon. He slid out completely, hearing Hyunjin whine loudly at the loss before rolling the other over onto his belly and prompting him to raise his ass in the air. The silver haired boy complied, moving to pull down his underwear and Felix panicked a little, not wanting them to go, gripping onto Hyunjin's thigh tightly. 

"Can you leave them on? Just, pull them to the side for me, please?" Warming up some lube between his fingers, Felix moaned as he watched Hyunjin pull his panties aside, adjusting so his dick was out comfortably and hole on display. 

Felix brushed a thumb along Hyunjin's rim, spreading the lube before giving a warning and pushing it in. Hearing Hyunjin moan would never get tiring but something about the way his noises get higher when he has something enter him makes Felix's head spin. Slipping his thumb out, he swaps it for his pointer finger, slowly pushing in until his last knuckle before waiting a few seconds to wriggle it around. Always cautious, he added some more lube before inserting his middle finger, gently moving them about, softly scissoring them to stretch Hyunjin comfortably. 

"How're you doing, baby? Can you take another one?" Moaning out a yes and 'I'm really good,' Hyunjin wiggled back on Felix's fingers. 

The third finger had a bit more of a sting than the first two, Hyunjin letting out a hiss at the stretch. Felix reached down to hold one of his hands, small fingers lacing between Hyunjin's dainty ones. His fingers felt so good moving around inside of him that Hyunjin couldn't stop rocking back onto them, moaning loudly when Felix finally brushed against his prostate, the hold on his hand tightening while he continued to moan, asking to be filled. 

"I'm ready, Lix. I need you in me," Unable to deny his boyfriend, Felix slicked up his dick again, just to make sure, rolled on the condom and moved to line his hips up with Hyunjin's ass. 

Felix liked to tease. He enjoyed watching Hyunjin get whiny and needy for him, so of course he loved it when the older moaned for him to stop teasing his hole. If there was something the brunette loved to do it was to rub his cock head against the other's hole, threatening to push past the rim but never doing it, maybe getting in a few playful slaps between Hyunjin's cheeks, the slick sound making them both leak even more. This time though, Felix was also very needy and he couldn't mess around for any longer or else he'll cum before he even has a chance to fuck his boyfriend in the pretty lingerie he's wearing all for him. Letting Hyunjin know, he pushed in, just enough so that the head of his dick was wrapped in sweet heat, feeling Hyunjin's body clench around him. Slowly, always slowly, he pushed in the rest of the way, pausing whenever Hyunjin's whole body clenched or when he made a weird sound. Hyunjin gave him the green light when he was all good, and Felix slowly pulled out halfway before sliding back in, both moaning at the sensations. 

"You look so pretty," Heart filled with love, Felix leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's lower back.

Hyunjin felt proud of himself. He had planned this whole day and it was a success, he surprised his boyfriend and he loved it and now he was getting fucked so well. Flicking his nipples again, he fucked back on Felix's dick, hand moving to wrap around his own cock, spreading the precum around and trying to match his pace with the other's thrusting. Felix was a lot faster than when he was fucking his thighs, and a lot harder too, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in hard, hips slapping against his ass. Hyunjin couldn't hold back his moans, he hadn't been able to since they began honestly, and the added feeling of his hand stroking his dick pushed him closer and closer to releasing. As if he could tell, Felix sped up a little bit, pulling them both up so Hyunjin was sitting in his lap, arms circling tightly around his middle. Bucking up into the heat, Felix rest his hand over Hyunjin's, wanting to jerk him off together. Kissing the older's back, he bucked faster, grinding hard into the other as he listened to Hyunjin moan out that he's cumming and before he knows it, Hyunjin is sighing prettily as he released into their hands. Chasing his own release, Felix rolled his hips up twice more before cumming into the condom, sweaty bangs resting against Hyunjin's back as they both caught their breaths. 

Kneeling, Hyunjin turned around and showered Felix's face in kisses, smiling dazedly as he gets pulled in for a long, sweet kiss. Lips moving softly, Felix hummed leaning back and watching how the other unknowingly chases after him. Smiling, he gets up to throw away the condom and hauling Hyunjin up by his arms to drag him into the bathroom. 

"How about I suck you off in the shower?" Felix waggles his eyebrows, leading Hyunjin by his hand. 

"Whatever you want," Hyunjin giggles, leaning in for another kiss before reaching back to unclasp the garter.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, u can find me on twitter n curious cat @/babychannieyo (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ


End file.
